User talk:AriLovesIt
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Serena Amethyst Kelly page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 16:47, September 20, 2014 (UTC) hey hey there I saw your post and I must say welcome to camp but you need to put character claiming here http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp it'll be easier for you to get claim 16:50, September 20, 2014 (UTC) hey hey I know you want to get claim and all but here is the page you have to do it at http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp if you scroll down you can see a get claim button right? well next to it there's an empty spot put you character's name there and you can get claim cause if you keep doing what you do your gonna get in trouble! 17:19, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I am confused have I done it right or wrong? Please help me! AriLovesItAriLovesIt (talk) 17:37, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ok first of cool down and your trying to do it right but your wrong cause first off did you open my link? try scrolling down and you'll see the get claim button and next to it type in your character's name 17:40, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Claim Please disregard Mel's message, as your claim is not necessarily incorrect, it was merely created in the incorrect namespace. Your claim has been re-directed to the proper namespace ("Claiming:Camp/" prior to the name of your character). For your reference, the link to your claim is: Claiming:Camp/Serena Amethyst Kelly. However, part of what Mel said was correct as by going Claiming:Camp and putting the name of your character in the box beside the get claimed button, it will automatically create the page under the correct namespace and with the correct category. Thank you so much! AriLovesIt (talk) 17:49, September 20, 2014 (UTC) >,< saw what kevin said and I'm sorry I didnt know he moved you claim to another part sorry to put extra work for you but if you need any more help you can ask me maybe i can help you (once again sorry for the extra work >,<) 17:50, September 20, 2014 (UTC) No prob, don't worry about it! I know you were trying to help me! AriLovesIt (talk) 17:52, September 20, 2014 (UTC) no problem anyhow for future references you should go to someone's talk page to talk to them or else they wont see your messages that and you should sign your claim (I cant comment on it fully cause I'm not a rolback or admin sorry >,<) 17:58, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about it Mel, you were just trying to help C: And I'm currently checking your claim right now, Ari, so give me twenty to thirty minutes max and it should be checked (unless someone edit conflicts me >~<) Model First, did you upload the image on the wiki? If you did uploaded it on the wiki, would you mind linking the file? If you haven't uploaded the image onto the wiki yet, go to do so C:. It won't let me upload it :( Can I send you the link where I found it? http://risewall.com/cute-beautiful-girl-picture-wallpapers.html AriLovesIt (talk) 18:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh and plus, I've finished my claim, other than the picture (I think!) AriLovesIt (talk) 19:10, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I can upload the image for you, but what would you like the filename to be? Serena please! Thanks! AriLovesIt (talk) 19:46, September 20, 2014 (UTC) (File:Serena.jpg) I've finally finished my character! AriLovesIt (talk) 21:17, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Claimed Congratulations! Your character Serena Amethyst Kelly has now been claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite. Remember to create a page for your character and a word bubble to be used for roleplay. Once you're done, kindly add your character to the Aphrodite's Cabin Photo Album (in alphabetical order) or let me know which image you want on it so that I can make the necessary edit. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on me or another member of the administrative team's talk page. I look forward to roleplaying with you! hi hi there sorry to be a bother but i just want to know was the sig I made for you ok (yeah a bit panicked cause its been a long time sinced I did it) and I was wondering do you need help with it? 16:26, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Yea, it's fine! Ty for helping me! Xxx AriLovesIt (talk) 16:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh you do? I thought you didn't like it i was about to offer a replacement thats why i im you (yeah that scared >,<) anyhow do you know where to put it? 16:44, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Char page Hey :) I just wanted to reply to your question about if i know how to code page the answer is yes i do i did Katherines page and i also did all my other chars. If you choose which version you want i could do it for you? "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 16:19, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Urn, anything that suits like a girly girl, if you know what I mean! Category:User Signatures Category:AriLovesIt RE Hey when you message people back you have to leave a message on there talk page. All you do is click on my sig and it will redirect you to my talk page. Then you press the button leave message and write your message. click publish and thats it you just wait for them to message you back. If you do it the way your doing it now no one will know if your messaging them back? and also not one version is girly you kinda have to make it that way by putting girly colors and stuff so if you will pls look at ariana's char page and tell me if you want her version or the version on Katherines "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 16:28, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Char page RE Perfect you have to do that every time you message some one. I know your new still so you might not know some stuff and what color would you like? The color on katherine's page are the colors i choose but you can choose diffrent ones :) "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 16:35, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Done Okay im done now all you have to do is fill in all the blanks. To do that just click the little down arrow on the edit button and click clasic editor. the on the top right corner there is visual and sorce. Go to sorce and write in all the blank spots. Some of the have the letters WIP just erase that and put you text :) "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 16:58, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Re If you could make it pls? and also i can't really rp right now i have about 4 rps going on pls im making a claim so sorry >.< oh and i wanted to ask you something. "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 15:01, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Re Ok so in about a month when you become a lvl 5 user someone is going to congradulate you. Ther also going to ask if you participated in the adopt a newbie program and if so who's the person who adopted you? when they ask you could you say i did because if you do i get a prize and so do you. And techniclly i did adopt you since i helped you with alot of your stuff "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 15:09, September 26, 2014 (UTC) re Sorry love, I'm not actually an Admin on this wiki, I used to be once upon a time, but I'm now just a close affiliate and planning a cross wiki event, you'd need to ask a user on this wiki Template:Our Administration Team Jason & Serena RP Hey, you want me to create a page for this RP in the forum? Makes it a lot easier. Forum RP I made the page. Here's the link for ya. Relationship: Jason&Serena From what I've seen I'm supposed to ask first before just heading into it so, do you want to start a relationship for them? Re: I'm so sorry to reply you at such a late time. Do you still need me to search? If you want to know if a model is used, try searching it in our search bar :) And if you want to know the model itself, then go to google images. Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :)